His Angel's Grace
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: Dean's guilt finally overcomes him, and Castiel wants to help. Slash, fluff, destiel, sex


Dean tossed in his sleep, blanket tangling in his legs. Sweat poured off of him in rivulets, soaking the sheets beneath him. He yelled and cried out, calling for his brother.

But Sam was gone.

Dean ripped out of his sleep, Sam's name on his lips. He panted, ragged and heavy. "N-no…" His body shook. The sleepless nights, the bad food, the constant travel, all of these things had finally caught up on him. The weight on his shoulders was finally too much to bear.

Dean Winchester cried.

Usually, he could let a tear or two slip. He'd pull himself together, and that would be it. But now he cried properly, great heaving sobs that wracked his whole body. Tears streamed down his face, blurring his vision and drenching his shirt. He cried out Sam's name again.

It already felt like forever that he'd been crying, and he knew he wasn't going to stop. Sam was in hell, in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. His sweet soul was being ripped to shreds, and there was nothing he could do.

So he cried.

He had tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. He tried having sex with women. He tried driving till he almost passed out at the wheel. Nothing worked.

An unmistakeable sound of wings filled the room. Dean's head whipped up to see Cas, staring thoughtfully at Dean. The angel's face quickly turned from that to worried confusion, having never seen Dean cry this hard. Castiel automatically assumed the worst.

"Dean? Has something happened? What's wrong?" Dean sniffled, watching the angel stand awkwardly at the end of his bed, wringing his hands, worry twisting his mouth. If he wasn't an angel, Cas would be getting frown lines.

"'S nothin…" Cas frowned, crossed his arms, and for all intents and purposes, pouted at Dean. If he wasn't so upset, he would have laughed.

"Dean, something is wrong. Do not lie, or I will get the information myself." Dean sighed.

"I…I just miss Sammy, is all. It's all my fault he's down there. All my fault." Dean choked down another sob. He was desperately trying not to cry in front of Cas. The angel searched the room, before carefully sitting straight-backed on the bed, close enough for Dean to see the stitching in his coat.

"Dean. It is not your fault. We did what had to be done. We saved the planet. The angels may be too proud to admit it, but they are in your debt." Dean sniffled again. Cas frowned for a moment, before resting his hand gently on Dean's shoulder. "It's going to be okay Dean. You will see. I understand hugs can be comforting in a time like this. Would you like to hug me?" Dean blinked up at the angel, the one soul in the entire world who made him feel normal. Castiel would always greet Dean first, would always come when Dean called, even if the others had tried first. Cas made him feel special. Wanted. _Needed._

But the feelings suddenly coursing through his body were telling a different story. He wanted to want someone, to need someone. He wanted…Cas. The angel made him feel needed, now Dean wanted to make Cas feel needed.

"Cas…" The angel regarded him curiously, head cocked in at his signature angle.

"Dean. I understand you have been seeking many forms of comfort, but none have been appeasing your sadness. Maybe it's because none of these things regards your souls desire to be loved, and loving back?" He gaped at Cas.

"Dude, what?" He wiped at his face. "I…yeah. Okay. I've been trying everything. Nobody makes me need them though. 'Cept, there is one thing…"

"Whatever it is Dean, I am sure I am willing to do it for you." He looked up into the deep blue eyes he had grown to love. His eyes trailed down to the chapped lips, the 4 o'clock shadow, the curve of his jaw. He had a sudden urge to kiss those lips, to see if they were as soft as he imagined.

"I'm sure you aren't. You're an angel, Cas. I'm just a human. And a guy for that matter." That signature curiosity crossed his face again. "Cas, I… I wanna….seek comfort…in you."

"I'm not sure I understand Dean. Tell me what you want." Dean growled, frustrated that he couldn't voice what his body was. Dean sighed, grabbed Cas' face, and gently, softly, pressed his lips to the angel's.

_They are soft…_

Castiel froze for what seemed like forever, but Dean didn't care. The feeling of Cas on him made all of Dean's worries disappear. It was just Cas and Dean. All there could be. The scar on Dean's shoulder burned, reminiscent of the angel pulling him from Hell's clutches. Finally, Castiel threaded his fingers through Dean's hair, and his lips worked against his own. Dean opened their mouths up further, dipping his tongue in for the taste of the angel.

Cas fought him, tongue on tongue, and Lord was it glorious. Dean's cock strained, begging to be released. Cas' hands trailed down, down, under Dean's shirt, fingers tracing the contours of his stomach. Dean's fingers carded through the angel's hair. He helped Cas shrug the coat off.

He mumbled the angel's name against his lips. His hands now expertly stripped Cas of his shirts, layer by painstaking layer, until the smooth, pale skin of his lean torso was showing.

"Dean…I feel funny. Please…touch it." He stopped in his tracks.

"Touch what? I…oh." The unmistakeable bulge pressed against Dean's thigh. Cas bucked his hips.

"Please Dean, touch me there." The angel's fingers gripped Dean tighter.

"You…you sure Cas?"

"Please Dean. Please." Cas' hands lifted Dean's shirt over his head, then trailed down to grip his hips. He squeezed, giving Dean a knowing look.

Dean smirked, glad to see that the angel clearly felt something for him too. His hands traced Castiel's shoulders, arms, hips. He easily fingered open the button and pulled the zip on his dress pants, showing off years of experience.

Dean wasn't expecting Cas to be going commando.

The angel's dick popped out, pink and wet, bouncing from the angle. Cas sighed deeply, content to be free of his pants. Dean made quick work of his own jeans, also going commando.

As Dean's cock freed itself from the confines of his jeans, it brushed up against Castiel's, causing a delightful bit of friction that caused both men's head's to tip, Dean's forward and Cas' back. Panting, pressed gently against Cas' chest, Dean lowered his hand, touching them slowly, gently.

"Aaah Dean. Yes! Do…ug…do that. It feels so good." Dean grinned, happy to oblige.

He gripped Cas' cock gently, and began to stroke, leaving his own twitching in want. The angel let a stream of moans, groans and whines escape his mouth. He leaned forward, kissing the angels skin, tongue swirling, teeth nibbling. Cas' fingers clenched in Dean's hair, sending a pleasurable pain coursing down his spine. He growled and nipped harder, making his angel gasp.

"D-dean…please… It feels so…good. So…unf…funny…" Dean's hand gripped the angel tight, slowing and stopping his strokes. Cas wriggled underneath him.

"Angel, you ain't coming yet." Amidst all the feelings coursing through the angel's body, Dean was surprised to see him looking quizzical. He merely laughed and kissed Cas' soft lips. "Cas. I wanna…I need…" Cas shushed him, and took his head in his hands. Dean watched as his eyes went wide in shock, then slowly a blush crept up his neck, and his eyes turned dark with lust. _Oh God I'm making an angel want me. Oh God._

Cas' lips crashed into Dean's. Mumbling between kisses, Cas explained some amazing angel healing.

"You um…don't need to…ung…prep me…slide right in Dean…I'm ready!" Dean gripped Cas' waist tight, causing him to cry out the last few words on his lips. Cas panted heavily, sensing Dean's need to be close to his chosen soul mate.

"Cas, God… That is so hot." And he did as his angel asked. He slid right in.

_HOLYMOTHEROFCRAPHOLYGODOHYES SOTIGHT_

Dean leaned forward, moaning and whining Cas' name, whispering garbled nonsense through the pleasure. Cas had made himself wet, Dean's cock clicking in and out of seemingly stretched muscle. "Oh God Cas. How…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence, the wave of pleasure cutting him off.

Cas was groaning in pleasure, whispering Dean's name, thrusting himself on Dean's cock, gripping Dean's shoulders. The angel's hand slipped, brushing the handprint, causing a startling white light to blind his vision. He knew it was Dean's soul shining through.

Dean saw the light also, crying out in pleasure. The feeling of Cas fucking him was almost too much to take. The light was beautiful, golden. The image of wings was scattered across his vision, until he realised that they really were out. "Oh...Cas." His head tipped back again, his eyes half shut. The wings took up half of the room, stretching out above him in a white-gold sail. The angel's eyes flicked up quickly, before settling on Dean again. "You can see them?"

"Yeah… They're…frickin beautiful!"

Cas pushed himself back onto Dean, wings quivering in pleasure. Dean groaned, gripped the angel's slender hips, and began thrusting into the warm wetness. Cas' wings wrapped themselves around Dean, cocooning them in a gentle warmth, protecting them from prying eyes.

Though, probably not, considering he was only seeing them for the first time himself…

A warm tightness settled itself in Dean's navel. The noises streaming out of Castiel's mouth were getting desperate. Cas began to bed Dean, _harder_, _faster_, _oh right there!_

With a twitch and shout, Dean came inside Cas, shooting his load against the angel's prostate. He felt Cas' orgasm clench its way throughout his body, heard the expletives pour out of his mouth. Dean had never heard such dirty language come from the angel. The walls of Castiel's ass gripped Dean's soft cock, squeezing a few more drops of seed.

Dean's grip on Cas slackened, and he collapsed to his side, slowly pulling out. Cas whimpered quietly, but curled up with Dean none-the-less. The angel's fingers traced vague enochian symbols on his chest, humming a tune which had Dean yawning.

"Dean. Dream now. I will stay to keep your dreams good. Sleep." And slowly, Castiel soothed Dean's eyes shut, stroking his fingers through the man's hair.

He dreamed of Castiel, in his glory, and Castiel watched as a smile twitched onto Dean's face.


End file.
